Bluferno: Journey
by Milo Vega
Summary: This story follows the spiraling journey of one wild flame prince and an adventuress with a knack for getting into trouble. Nobody could have prepared them for the fate that was to befall and unsuspecting land of Aaa and her people, let alone what fate had in store for them. R&R- Rated T for just in case.
1. PROLOGUE

It was with a start that he woke.

The flare of gold and red on the leaves made him wince, despite the fact that it was normal for him. His black eyes smoldered as sleep prevented him from seeing clearly in the night, the gentle shift and sway of his mohawk peeking around the edges of his vision. What had caused it, what had woken him from his sleep? His mind picked sluggishly at his most recent memories but they were all touched with the dust of dreams, making it very hard to differentiate fact from fiction.

He blinked tiredly as he shook his head and turned to lay back down. The motherly heat radiating from the flame lion beneath him worked much like a lullaby, lulling him silently back to sleep as it wrapped its influence around him.

Said flame lion watched him without a sound, wide black eyes narrowed to the nth degree as she let her gaze shift over toward the crevace across their little clearing. A small dart of light moved back and forth, a taunting jest that beckoned her into the darkness. She was smarter than that though, the mother to many litters and one lonesome little boy. The lioness lidded her eyes in response to the tease and allowed a growl to rumble in her chest, a dangerous warning to the one who dared try to mess with her family.

She watched the light until it finally disappeared, taking with it the heavy feeling of a bad omen.

The lioness closed her eyes with a sinking feeling in her gut, suddenly very aware of the weight against her stomach as a handsome young boy slumbered peacefully into the night.

* * *

**Notes:** Hullo there world! I'm well aware that there is a storyline revolving around certain characters and so on with this gender-verse. I'm going to smile and ignore it because I haven't read it, and have no clue as to what it might be. Hate it or love it whatever, I'm going to write what I want. Enjoy!


	2. Once Upon a Time

"And then?"

"And then all of the little flame cubs lived happily ever after with their mother, and their new brother."

The boy sat quietly on the ground, leaning contentedly against the wisping flame of his mothers stomach. His eyes wandered aimlessly about the clearing as he went over the story again in his head, easily matching two and two together. Once upon a time he never would have known that his favorite story was in fact the story of how he had been found, rescued, and adopted by his little family. Once upon a time he never would have questioned where he came from and how he came to be where he was now, he would have lived his life without ever wondering why other lions looked at him weird.

"You need to stop over-thinking things little one, it's bad on your brain." The lioness spoke in a lively manner as she twisted her head around to look at her son. Of course he wasn't a lion like his brothers and sisters, he sat cross-legged on two legs instead of four while his arms functioned very differently than her fore-paws. His mane was a wispy brush of fire on the cap of his head instead of a luxurious coat on his shoulders and chest.

This did not change the way that she felt about him, for her heart had gone out to the boy the moment she'd laid eyes on him as a young child. Nothing can really explain a mothers desire to take a dwindling life and nurture it as her own, especially a flame lions.

"You're the one that tells me to think before I speak," He finally responded, a twitch in his jaw gave away the smile tugging at his lips.

"Well then you _definitely_ don't need to be speaking any of your thoughts, you're taking far too long on them!"

He laughed, the sound a pleasant crack in the tension that had surrounded them. It could not erase that fact that it had been there though, the remnants making a residual appearance in the wrinkles donning his forehead despite the jovial appearance he made. The lioness took the time to blink and honestly observe her son, the boy-child that had taken up refuge under her wing all those years ago. He was growing, getting taller and older with everyday that passed, and suddenly the years seemed so short as she tried to picture him gone.

She pulled back in surprise at the pang of sadness that struck her, it was a feeling with a force that physically caused her to recoil. She was momentarily blind to the look of confusion that crossed the boys face as he turned at the violent reaction. It was inevitable, fate would eventually draw them apart, he would want to find people like him and she would have to introduce him to the real world. The Flame Kingdom more or less and this was a day she dreaded coming, for there were reasons that she avoided the kingdom to begin with.

"Mother?" The soft coo of his voice drew her back to reality and the lioness shook her head, wisps of flame sputtering away from her mane in protest.

"Nothing, nothing I just remembered something,"

"Like?.." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Like discovering where I seem to have left your brother and sister!"

This seemed like a reasonable answer and she was spared his critical gaze as he smiled at her. He pulled his legs around and picked himself up off the ground, dusting particles of gravel away from his bare thighs.

Her eyes were inexplicably sad as she followed his every move, up until he stood to his full height. His chest once young and plush had widened out and firmed with years of scavenging with the lions, his abdomen and legs toned from running and climbing as he searched for food and scuffled with adopted siblings. He still had time to go but it was coming, he was becoming the one thing she feared most in the world... a man.

* * *

The solid 'thwack, thwack' of metal digging into wood resounded throughout the timber, warning that someone was either very angry or just being stupid with their sword. Surprisingly it was neither, as the one to weild the sword was very much in control of her actions as she pulled her arm back for another swing.

"Girl you're gonna have this whole forest cut down before his opinion ever changes!" A blue eyed cat sat cock-eyed on a log not too far from the heated girl, eyeing her angry flailing with a fluff to her whiskers. Upon her comment the blonde teen puffed out her cheeks and put even more effort behind her next swing.

"Fionna really, the forest peeps are gonna throw a fit..."

"And?" The girl whirled around to face the white and cream pinto cat, her own blue eyes furious as her knuckles turned white with the grip on the sword. Actually seeing the expression on her sisters face though was enough to make her stop in her tracks and take a moment. Fionna was suddenly ashamed as a blush radiated across her face, realizing that she was indeed taking her anger out on the forest peeps homes.

"I'm sorry Cake, and I'm sorry to all the forest peeps whose homes I've cut up," Her head hung in defeat, dropping her sword and falling to the ground with an audible 'plop.' She smothered her face in her hands, allowing fat tears to roll down her plump cheeks.

"Why can't he just see me _me_! And not some silly little girl?" She exclaimed between shattered, dramatic sobs. Cake furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head in exasperation. This was the fourth time in one month that Fionna had randomly broken down and gone loco over her infamous crush on Prince Gumball. The feline wasn't entirely sure what was causing her sis to suffer from such abrupt madness, but needless to say it was sure becoming a nuisance. Especially when Fionna took off and started taking out her sorrows on the surrounding province of Aaa. Four times now Cake had been forced to apologize for her sisters inconsistant destruction, she wasn't looking forward to a fifth.

"Well for one," Cake began as she stood up from the stump and sauntered over to the melo-dramatic teen, putting a soft paw between the ears of her signature bunny-cap. "For one you're only what, fourteen or so? And Gumball is an adult honey." A small gag was her only response.

"Two? I'd like to know what caused all this spur of the moment woe-is-me, get it together lady!" Cake wrapped her gangly arms around the girl and ran her paws down her head in a comforting pet, but it only seemed to make things worse as Fionna's shoulders jumped under her grip.

"Woe-is-me? That's how you see all of this!?"

Cake pulled back a little, lifting an eyebrow and pushing out her lips.

"Oh girlfriend don't even go there, you've been a sob story waiting to happen since that damn party of Gumballs," That's right, the party! After the prince's annual bell-flower soiree was about the time that Fionna experienced her first break-down. Cake mentally punched herself as she fretted about missing this little fact, what in the world could have happened between the two to put her sister in such a state? Or was it Gumball at all... Cake recalled the maniacal Marshall Lee having been at that party also. It was always possible that he pulled a prank one too serious on the girl, this thought left the cat feeling a little more than guilty.

"What happened Fionna, you tell your sister." Her creamy arms stretched once more around the sopping girl, only this time she was completely prepared with a side of sisterly mush to go along. Her blue eyes were down-cast as she tried to imagine what may have transpired, waiting patiently for the story to begin.

Fionna gave a massive sniff, inhaling a few strands of blonde hair, and choking in protest.

"Well... I guess-Marshall was talking about how, how Gumball has been talking to him about this awesome babe he met. Was going on and on about how amazing she is and how she was a _princess_ too, so they'd be **perfect** for each other right? And she is, she's so pretty Cake like Gob-worthy. Long flowing hair, curves. They're like a puzzle and their pieces fit!"

Cake listened silently to her woeful tale, noticing the pale sheen over her skin as she began to sweat. Her gentle caressing became a firm petting.

"And then Marshall just had to open his mouth and start yapping at me, making fun of me and being stupid like he is! Told me Gumball would never 'rob the cradle,' _What does that even mean?_"

At that moment cake had to let out a twitter of a laugh, quickly covering her snout to hide her mirth. The Vampire King had seriously said 'rob the cradle?' It was even funnier considering he'd probably done more robbing of cradles than Gumball ever had, or would for that matter. Somehow Marshall managed to offend and humor Cake all at once, making it a bit difficult for her to find leverage to support her friend.

Fionna eyed Cake from the corner of her eye before lidding them distastefully. She gushed about her experiences and Cake laughs? The cat was being awefully odd today, usually she would have been enraged and ready to beat the stuffing out of Marshall. Instead she was amused by how he had mocked her.

"I don't see whats so funny." She stated shortly.

"Oh Fionna-" Cake sighed and gave her a warm smile, pulling the girl in as close as she could and hugging her tightly. Her lips found the Fionna's cheek and left a friendly kiss there.

"Fionna what are you, a simpering princess in distress? Because the last time I looked you swing a sword and wag your tongue like a sailor."

The teen simply looked at her sister for awhile, letting her question sink deep into the noodles of her brain. A short wind brushed its fingers through her tuft of bang as she turned to look at her knees, observing them as though they were suddenly very interesting.

What _was_ she? Cake compared her to a dainty princess and her heart clenched with dismay. She was no princess! Indeed she weilded a sword and it was with a stark pride that she utilized her language skills against the wicked Vampire King! He deserved it most of the time anyway, especially when she was trying to make him realize how not wicked he really was. She was still figuring out how to approach their next confrontation for she doubted it would be long before the flirtacious creature came a' knocking. It took her a second to notice that all thoughts of Gumball had fled her immediate mind and when his picture crept back up she was less inclined to scream and throw things.

Admittedly the past few weeks had been hell though, she was fighting viciously with the idea that Gumball might be falling in love with some princess from the north. What was her name, Cinnamon Canyon Princess? Fionna had never even heard of her.

"You're right Cake!"

The teen proceeded to pick up the tears she'd left lying all over the grass, nabbing them one by one as they tried to escape and dropped them into a small jar she'd procured. A tense smile graced her lips as she turned to her sister who had retracted her arms and now stood beaming, her bright blue eyes alive with adventure.

"Thats what I'm talkin' about sister!" Her hips swayed as she flailed her arms. Fionna laughed a dry laugh, but it counted as long as she was trying right? She pressed down and stood up, ignoring the wails that came from within her little tear-jar, she'd have to get them back in somehow. She didn't want anyone coming upon her tears, just in case they decided to ask questions...

* * *

There was a resounding "ACHEEW!" As one, rosey pink prince bent over with the force of his sneeze. Usually he was much more... _refined_. He rubbed at his nose before dropping a frown at the gooey mess that now laid on the floor and wall of his hall, and after he'd spent all after-noon baking! He tapped a foot and shrugged his shoulders, more time he got to spend baking cream-puffs all over again.

* * *

**Notes:** YAY CHAPTER ONE SHIT. Shit McShit-pants to the drawing board please. Poor Fionna, target to so much feels ;n;


	3. Mighty Joana

"He was HUGE! And he just swooped in and took all of my cabbage!

Mister candy-corn made a point of swinging his arms out wide, emphasizing on the size of the bird he described. His eyes were as round as saucers as his yellow fingers squeezed at invisible air, Fionna just stared at him- trying to picture a massive bird no doubt. Blonde bangs were swept into her face as another gust of wind blew through the little town. To the day Fionna marveled at how big she was in comparison to the candy-corn people, so when mister cc tried explaining a 'huge, massive' bird to her she was a little skeptical.

She was alone in the street with mister cc, Cake had begrudgingly taken an assignment elsewhere, although Fionna was starting to think she'd rather deal with the creampuff people than this melo-dramatic showboat.

But she still had a duty and so she sucked it up and cocked her head instead, after-all she was supposedly being promised a huge bird that apparently... liked cabbage. Cabbage, she stuck out her tongue.

"Huge hunh, liiike... how huge in comparison to me?" She asked, slipping down to her knees to better see the candy-corn man. He took a step back, tipping his hat back so that he could see her clearer while he tried to measure. Minutes ticked by and Fionna found herself daydreaming of battle beside Cake.

"Mister?"

"Well turn around! And you'll see!"

Fionna delayed as her brain went over his request, turn around? So she turned, and came face to face with an angry yellow beak, well, the angry black and brown nostrils to a yellow beak. She assumed it was angry by the visible cloud of steam that roiled from said nostrils, attacking her eyes and causing her to stumble backwards into the candy mans garden. "Hey!" He exclaimed before the bird attached to that beak lunged forward, craning it's neck over the surprised teen and aiming for more rubbery rewards.

It was HUGE. There wasn't another way to put it, the bird was massive even compared to Fionna.

Why cabbages though? Cabbage was gross.

The candy man shrieked in terror as he flailed at the beast with what appeared to be a very toy-like garden hoe. Fionna rubbed the water out of her eyes before turning toward the offending predator.

"Hey you! Get outta them cabbages!"

Her hand flew down to her side and she was more than surprised when it came up empty. Her eyes bulged, darting down to her belt where her sword would typically be located, only to find it very much missing. "WHAT!?" She screeched, turning back toward the scene. She took a second to size up her opponent before pursing her lips and narrowing here eyes, her fists would just have to make the cut this time.

Fionna gave a war-cry and threw herself into the fray.

* * *

"And when she never came back I decided the least I could do was punish myself, and eat the vegetable she loved the most-"

"Cabbages? She actually liked cabbage?" Fionna stared disbelieving at the bird, who they now knew to be named Joana. Almost as soon as she'd begun wailing on the creature it had thrown itself to the ground and asked for mercy, then proceeded to gush a fountain of tears as it started in on its tragic tale. She'd encountered things like it before, but coming from a bird more than two times her size plus wing-span was a little more than ridiculous. Still she'd quietly sat down in awe to listen to the Joana spin his story, even candy man had been kind enough to stop beating on him with his hoe.

"That's so sad, and you still haven't found her?" Asked mister candy corn, completely enthralled with the story. Joana turned weeping brown eyes to the multi-toned candy, "No, not a hint of her anywhere!"

"Man that sucks, I'd be crazy in my brain noodles if I ever lost Cake like that..." Fionna finally stated, having imagined such a scenario.

"But still, you could have just asked instead of gone scaring people out of their cabbage gardens!"

"Yes! So very scared!" Agreed candy man which only earned him a sharp glare from Fionna. She was trying to make a point and didn't need him making the poor bird feel any worse for her naughty habits. The teen looked back to Joana who had encompassed his head under one great wing to sob quietly to himself. A smile lit upon Fionna's lips as she scooted forward and put a tiny hand on the feathered appendage.

"All you have to do is ask from now on, and don't be super mad if they say no."

Joana peeked out with a great sniff. "Ask? Who would willingly give up their cabbages to me? I'm a gigantic _bird_ Fionna!" Now he was just making it difficult, but Fionna shook her head and smiled wider.

"Naw! Aaa peoples are cool like that, they'd totally lend you a cabbage or two,"

Clearly the bird was unfamiliar with such inviting gestures for he continued to shake his head and sob under his wing. At that point there wasn't much Fionna could do so she simply patted his wing lightly and stood up from the ground. She surveyed the damage caused by Joana beforehand which was mostly just broken fence and smushed cabbage bits. There was nothing to be down about the cabbage but perhaps she had a task for Joana after-all...

"Hey Joana, I know what you can do to help all this," She twisted around to look at him. Joana pulled his head up and eyed her, "help?"

"Yeah! See all that broke fence? Go to the forest and pick up some wood and stuff so we can fix it all up!" Her eyes glowed as she thought this was a suiting task for such a large beast. Joana could carry big pieces of lumber easily!

He stared at her then at the mess he'd made, then back at her. He even glanced at mister candy corn who was now watching him intently from his place on the porch. A candy wife and child snuck quick peeks from behind the curtains inside, making Joana's chest ache.

"I guess I can do that, I'll bring it here tomorrow."

* * *

His hand was poised just above the water while his eyes followed the hither-to darting of the fish below. His actions were closely monitored by none other than his lion mother, who inhaled sharply everytime that he dared to lean forward. All he had to do was slip and he'd be gone forever, but there was little she could do to tell him no at this point. He would've done it anyway.

"Better watch that fish, it'll eat you" She exclaimed lazily to break the silence, it was too tense!

"Fish don't eat flame-boys.." He replied blankly so thoroughly focused on his task.

Heck, she didn't even know what his task was at that point, he'd just suddenly taken up position and had been like that ever since. Maybe he was trying to make a good first impression? She hoped that he knew fish didn't really care.

"Fish might not eat him but I might." The snarky comment came from a teenaged flame lion the lazed about not too far from his mother. Red eyes dancing with mirth as he mocked his flame-brother and pawed at his ear at the same time. Lately he seemed to be under the impression that he could eat, the flame-boy if he wanted to. Luckily he had yet to earn himself that right considering he couldn't even gain the upperhand in simple horse-play.

"They may not eat me but they'll definitely eat you,"

"Oh shove off Faro they will not, fish don't eat flame-folk."

"You're not flame-folk, you're a lion." He retorted.

"And? You're smaller than me, he'd definitely eat you first!"

"You both lookin' purty tasty from where I stand."

Both boys whirled around to find none other than a very, fishy looking man standing across the bank from them. When he smiled his boasted a mouth-full of very sharp teeth as shark-like eyes sized them up. The flame lioness chuckled as both boys fled from the water bank in terror, throwing themselves behind the safety of her opposite side.

"Corin you do a good job of scaring helpless little boys"

" 'bliged to help ma'am, don't need 'em fallin' head over heels into ma river do I?" replied the fish-man, giving his finned tail a good wag.

"No flame-kin every did my waters no good,"

"The same could be said for your kind to ours," Her ears pulled forward and then back as the two boys peeked around either side of her, only this time joined by many pairs of eyes as they'd gone and woken the kittens.

"I mean no harm Farona, keep you fire on." Corin's eyes flashed before he pushed off from the bank and vanished into the depth of the creek. Farona watched the spot where he'd gone under for quite a while before turning her attention back to the curious eyes of her children.

"That my children, is a water-kin, and you are to stay away from them understood?" Nods and shoves were her reply as the kittens lost immediate interest and went to finding entertainment. Faro and Lipkin, her oldest son, shared looks before slipping off into the bushes. No doubt to go looking for any water-kin they could scare up, disobeying her command.

She caught a sigh on her lips before closing her eyes and shaking her head.

Boys.

* * *

**Note**: I'm so sorry, this is worse than chapter one. I'd just like to make you all aware now that I'm recently with a newborn as of Valentines day, so some of these may turn out a little more... sleep induced than expected lol. Just bear with me and I may come back and re-write some of the chapters later on, but for now.

Yes I gave them names besides just Flame prince and flame lion blah blah. Get over it. Also please excuse poor grammar in this chapter ;n;


End file.
